


Trope #12: The Call Knows Where You Live

by RogueishDreamer



Series: Tropes [5]
Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Power Rangers, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in an alternate universe, Kagome still can’t seem to catch a break. At least she’s not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trope #12: The Call Knows Where You Live

**Author's Note:**

> A what if, if Kagome hadn't fallen down the well, Yusuke had been caught by Takenaka and hadn't been hit by that car, and Ichigo had never met Rukia.

Kagome Higurashi stared incredulously at the toddler before her. She didn't even need to look besides her to see that the boys with her wore matching expressions.

"You're full of shit," Yusuke Urameshi suddenly growled out. Kagome elbowed him in the side for his language. Though she couldn't help but to agree with his sentiment.

Honestly, she wasn't even sure how they had even ended up on the creepy shrine with the crazy, talking toddler to begin with. She had never had detention before but so far, it was nothing like anything Kouga and InuYasha had complained about in the past.

The toddler (she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around the face that a  _toddler_  was talking to them) glared at Yusuke. "I don't know what she sees in you three, but you have been chosen. It's your destiny."

"Screw destiny," Ichigo Kurosaki scowled as he stomped away. Yusuke followed his example and left as well. Kagome smiled sheepishly at the toddler before she too hurried away.

Whoever he was looking for, it certainly wasn't them. They were just ordinary, high school students. Nothing special about them.

* * *

Kagome stared distractedly at the passing scenery as she rode the train home. She tried hard not to think about what just happened, but it was hard not to. Especially when she still had the freaky bracelet on her wrist.

She, Ichigo, and Yusuke had been given them when they had first entered the shrine. It was an unusual detention to start with so they didn't think much about putting them on either, or well at least she hadn't. Yusuke had made a big deal about it until the shrine's caretaker had smacked him on the back of his head.

They had mostly wandered around the courtyard, waiting for their supervising teacher to show up. She never did and that was when the weird toddler appeared.

And in her haste to get out of there she had left the thing on. She figured the other two had as well. It reminded her of one of the trinkets her grandfather sold at their shrine's gift shops. The main feature was a mini noh mask in the shape of a neko. But where the lines were normally red, it was outlined in blue.

"I wonder if they're worth anything," Yusuke suddenly asked, startling Kagome. She nearly fell out of her seat. She hadn't even realized they had gotten on the same train.

Looking over at him, she saw that he was staring at his own bracelet. Unlike hers, his was shaped more like the legendary, Suzaku bird with yellow markings.

"They look like the same cheap crap Urahara tries to sell," Ichigo answered with a snort as he took the other seat besides her.

She was seriously wondering how she had missed the two stepping on the train. Whether they liked it or not, both boys stuck out wherever they went. Not that she was one to talk. Trouble seemed to find the three of them like magnets.

Ichigo crossed his arms and Kagome could see that his bracelet's mask had the face of a komainu, outlined in red.

When her stopped rolled around, she pulled the two boys with her. "C'mon, gramps has a lot of chores today and you two will be a big help."

"And how is that our problem," Ichigo grumpily muttered as he and Yusuke freed themselves from her grip. Kagome smiled at them, and both boys felt a chill go down their spine. "Because, it's your fault I had detention today."

"Like hell it was," Yusuke yelled. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and the other boy gulped. She then accused, "You two are the ones who started that stupid fight in front of sensei."

"Not like you had to get involved," Ichigo replied. She quickly turned her glare on him and snapped, "I'm the head of the disciplinary committee, of course I had to get involved."

"No, you were just being nosey as usual," Yusuke shot back.

Kagome turned her back on the two boys and huffed. "Fine, go get into more trouble for all I care."

And with that she stalked off, away from the two troublemakers. She didn't even know why she still bothered. They had been friends growing up, but they had drifted during middle school when they had all gone to different schools. She had been surprised to see that they were all attending the same high school. But things just weren't the same.

She was muttering under her breath about dumb strawberries and punks when she was suddenly ambushed. She wasn't sure what those things were, but they were odd creatures with black bodies and white masks.

They immediately attacked. She managed to dodge their hits as she tried to get away. She wasn't much of a fighter. But they weren't about to let her go that easily.

Stuck fighting, she attempted to use a few of the moves she did know. Sango was always trying to turn her into her sparring partner but she wasn't necessarily known for gracefulness (quite the opposite actually). She was doing surprisingly well, but they had an advantage of numbers.

"Hey you assholes, twenty against one seems hardly fair," Ichigo suddenly yelled as he and Yusuke dove right into the fight. Kagome had never been happier to see the two. Together they drove off the weird monsters.

"What were those things," Yusuke panted after they had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kagome shook her head as she leaned on her knees, attempting to catch her breath. "No idea. Do you think they had anything to do with everything that happened earlier?"

Ichigo scowled as he grumpily folded his arms and said, "Don't know, don't care. We are not getting involved."

Kagome would have liked to believe his words. But she had a feeling whatever they had unwittingly gotten involved in was not about to let them go so easily.


End file.
